LOG Punishment Due
'Details' Summary: April 16th 1928: Professor Xavier hosts a charity event in order to raise funds for his school only for it to be crashed in more ways then one Characters: 'Charles Xavier, Frank Castle, Piotr Rasputin, Selina Kyle 'Log A pitch black night in Gotham, sheets of rain crashing down in a wall of darkness onto the heads of a sea of passing people, running like ants to the safety of their darkened homes. For many the day feels like some distant, half-forgotten childhood memory, the misty night a warm comfort even with sheets of rain that blend into walls of force as they crash and careen into the streets of a once opulent section of city. The only solace for these endless nobodies that out there somewhere could be a sunny day. The occasional violent crash of thunder rolls on the blackened mountains of steel, flashes of sudden unreliable illumination for the world, swashes of still life in the seemingly endless night. Here the American dream has turned into a nightmare. Despite all the reconstruction efforts as recently as 1925 this place feels like it's been abandoned for hundreds of years an air of menace bleeding out from every massive Goliath structure. Cars mix in the streets with horse and buggy the era of automation in full swing in every direction. The sky in this part of town is so pitch black with smog even on the best of days that even without the rain it'd still feel like deepest dark of midnight. Air here is no good, corrupted thoroughly by the pollution that's long since perverted the land. Even in the weather dirigibles travel from one steel structure to the next massive air buses used to get between skyscrapers. The attraction of the night, the major event that's drawn the group here is a small time fund raiser held by none other then the renown Psychologist Charles Xavier. It's open invite, an evening for celebration in the harsh cold of the night. For at least one attendant Frank Castle it was a chance to get close to one of Zucco's made men, a high ranking agent in the criminal enterprise who happened to be here to show his open support of the professor who has as of yet been a no show to his own party. An event like this is sure to be well protected, both openly and secretly. Some are easier at being secret about it than others. Piotr is one of those men that cannot really hide in any given situation, he is simply to big. Sure he is dressed nicely, clothing tailored, his suit coat buttoned up and the tailored lines cutting a sharp figure for the massive man. He lounges at a table by the stage where the good Professor will be making his presentation but he doesn't converse with his table mates. Instead he simply watches the goings on of the crowd. Periodically he sweeps the guests for any signs of anything out of the ordinary, and occasionally meets eyes with the rest of the security detail for a visual check in. A glass of sparkling cider rests on the table near one of Piotr's huge hands but he just slowly turns the glass so that it makes a wet ring on the table where it bleeds from being chilled by ice. Only very occasionally does he lift the glass and pretend to take a drink but it's mostly just to wet his lips and sample the flavor without drinking the non-alcoholic bevarage at all. And sometimes, all you had to do to avoid a nightmare was keep sleeping. Many of the people here in this fund raiser were doing just that, the weight of the world heard in the silence inbetween the laughter of people sharing jokes, or perhaps the brassy sounds of swing music, played by a no-name band who were light on experience and talent, but heavy on passion and the need to succeed. Or perhaps that was just desperation. Gotham often reeked of that. One who never even dreamed of seeming anywhere near desperate was one Selina Kyle. "You one of those keeping an eye on the party?" asks Selina, as she appears near Piotr's table. Perhaps he didn't seem like he was one of the security, but he was large. Mooks who looked like they could bench press a Ford often were a part of that. Wearing a sweeping black dress, fur around her shoulders, the woman brings up hands - covered with long, sparkling gloves, to rest on Piotr's forearm. "Make a gal feel safe, protected from all the criminal element that might lurk in the shadows here," says Selina, a wryness dancing on her features. Or maybe help a gal get an in on the security element. Or get a little more information about the good doctor, and all the treasures he was rumored to hide in his fancy mansion out int he woods, right? Frank Castle had been doing research on this 'Professor' for a while too, along with tracking the moving patterns of the Zuccho crime family. He wears simple clothing really, a black trench coat around his shoulders, buttoned up the middle. Because inside of that coat? was his full tactical gear. a black shirt and vest with the white skull on it, black cargo pants, combat boots...armed to the literal -teeth-. But he's playing it nice for now. He's watching....waiting for his target to arrive. That Zucco crime man is going to die. While it will be sudden? it will also be a statement. whether he has to kill every single armed man in this building, punishment will be distributed. He -definitely- notices Piotr, standing there in his sharp outfit, lookin' scary. He'll have to keep an eye out for him. He notices Selina Kyle. Good, she's keeping the big guy distracted. So Frank does what he does best. He camouflages into his envirenment, shaking hands, being friendly. But his goal remains the same. "I like to people watch, da?" Piotr says to Selina but he allows himself to be distracted, or rather maybe he can't help it. He is all muscle beneath her touch on his arm, not the soft type at all so perhaps benching a Ford isn't to far off from reality. "I am guest of Professors." He explains, "Wishing that this," A flick of a fingertip against the glass of sparkling cider, "Was champagne, at very least." He wrinkles his nose for half a second, prohibition be damned it seems. "Security always wear how do you say... penguin suit. Appear formal. Try blend in." He chuckles, "End up sticking out da?" He then stands though and draws out a chair for Selina, "While not security, will make safe as possible with me." He smiles wryly at Selina and offers to help her with her furs and then into her chair with his other hand and get her settled should she choose to accept it. "Gotham is dangerous place. I know not why the Professor has chosen it for presentation. Perhaps pinching pennies." Piotr says with a faint amused smile, "Times such as they be." Then he sweeps his gaze over the party again and retakes his seat. It is quite the turnout it seems, the wealthy, the famous, the prestigious even a few of the GCPDs finest are in attendance. The one that stands out the most at the table right next to Piotr is GCPD's own Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb, a man of many talents and with many skeletons in his closet. He's dressed in a bright blue suit with a neon yellow tie, the overly rotund balding man yucking it up with a figure who'd be a bit familiar to Selina at least for the three small scars right below his eye. Carmine Falcone. It really is an all star assembly here. The music carries on warm and inviting even if it might be a bit off from the lackluster quality of the performers. It would have been better if for some reason the Mills Brothers hadn't cancelled at the last second. Then again what could you do? There weren't many people you could pay to preform in Gotham. Too much smog, to much crime, too few police. However the security for this venue is somewhat air tight. A voice calls out to Piotr, filling his mind with the sound of the professor. Fading in and out, the voice is fairly feint but still legible like static on a radio just on the edge of broadcasting range. He pauses before adding. Was she keeping him distracted? Both of those men, if they can ignore a pretty dame in a pretty dress, might be able to catch her eyes. Oh, she was laughing - all too easily, at the jokes and otherwise that those people were telling her. But there was a watchfulness in her gaze, and a way that her eyes would sweep mid-laugh or joke, towards one of the others in attendence. Not so when Piotr speaks, Selina narrowing her eyes a bit as she readjusts to his Russian accent. But the narrowed eyes quickly swing to a bright smile, and something that sounded impressed. "My my, and that's quite an accent on you. But you know, I wouldn't have guessed that you were security until I came up and talked to you." A beat, and Selina turns, letting her eyes drift along the crowd as well. "Do you really think the danger is going to come from anyplace in here, though? These are a bunch of ossified owls who'd do anything to spend their evening out on the town. And if it looks like it's for a good cause, or something intellectual - even better." It was in those moments that her gaze lands on Frank Castle, in the crowd. Something about that man tickled at the back of her senses. The offered chair elicits another look of surprise from her though, turning her eyes away from the mystery man. "Times are only dangerous if you don't have the money. And luckily for all of us... this is a lot of Gotham's money, all in one place," she says, offering him her furs before she settles into the chair proper. "Have a light?" she asks, producing a cigarette on a holder and offering it to Piotr, her watchful eyes returning to him. Frank knew the Professor was dirty. and trust him, he was on his shit list of people to take down....but his war on crime directly was placed higher on his list of people to get off of the streets. But he soon realizes that this is the motherload. Carmine Falocne, Gillian B. Loeb (someone who Frank believes is corrupt), many people with power and friends in high places. Frank can feel himself burning with rage. but he keeps it contained...for now. Before the event even started, about a day or two before hand, Frank went through the entire building, planting smoke bombs in the proper locations that were triggered with but the push of a button. A jerry-rigging that Frank was not very proud of, but it would work if he chose. This is where he would send a message....this is where he would put the corrupt on notice. But he needed to await his time. He notices Selina look at him, and he locks eyes with her for a moment. he doesn't give her any sign that he believes her attractive or any sign that would let her assume that he would be easily swayed. Instead, all he gives her is a small nod, as you do. His hands remain in his coat pockets, eyes forward as he looks for his target once more. < There are many high profile people here Professor. The turnout seems good. The band, not so much. > Piotr thinks back to Xavier, < At the very least they are enjoying flaunting what they have at each other. It could be very profitable. > But those are just thoughts, and fortunately Piotr can think something and do something else at the same time. He looks at Selina and chuckles, "Security?" He shakes his head, "Not precisely da? I am bodyguard for one man." He explains, "No more, no less." He drapes Selina's fur coat over the back of a chair corner and then reaches to pull out a zippo and spark it alight for the lady to light her cigarette. He does follow her gaze around the room though doesn't seem to recognize Frank, except for the whole trench coat thing, that gets a second look. < With this much money and power, old grievances could be aired violently. This is Gotham. > He finishes his thought process to the Professor and then asks Selina, "How is it lady of such beauty arrived unescorted?" He asks her, "Would think very easy to arrive on arm of any of these powerful men if wished." It was that look of hardness that keeps Selina's eyes on Frank for a moment longer. Like a cat eyeing a larger cat, for a dangerous moment. But beyond what her sixth sense told her in the back of her mind, there was nothing to keep her attention on him proper. Not while she had a member of the security detail here, after all. Maybe Frank was one of the mob enforcers. She had seen plenty of connected mooks around. So it was with that that she dismisses him from her mind. A smile dances on her features as she returns her attention back to the Russian. "Oh, my, it must be an important man at that. Because you look very good at your job, Mr...?" asks Selina, allowing him to light her cigarette, her eyes briefly flickering towards the zippo, expecting a match at first. A long puff in of the cigarette, and she blows that puff out of the side of her mouth, folding one leg over the other and resting her elbow on the table, her cigarette holder held languidly in her right hand. Best not to get any of that ashy smell on one's fancy gloves, after all. "You ever try to keep a cat inside?" asks Selina, letting a smile spread across her features. "Some take to it, it's true. But other kittens like being outdoors too much." A beat further. "So maybe I am, and he just left the window open one morning," says Selina, her eyes glittering with mischief. "Why do you ask? You interested in the... position?" she asks. Frank just keeps moving. He doesn't stop for anything, not even people trying to talk with him. and wouldn't you know it, very people people like to try. That said, because of his intimidating stature, he actually sometimes make people move -away- from him! But what he does catch is Piotr looking at him! and thankfully, at this tim, he found the Zucco crime family member, and simply gives a simple head tilt towards the fellow, like he was charged with watching him. He knew enough about the gangs to get the point across. But that was not why he was there. He covertly checks himself, makes sure his pistols and well-hidden submachine gun were all in place. They were. Now? he waits. just looking like he has his hands in his coat pockets. watching everything. "Rasputin." Piotr answers Selina's question, "Piotr." He snaps the lid of the zippo closed after the cigarette is lit but makes no move to light one of his own. "It is often easier for American's to say Pete, or Peter. I do not take offense at this." He explains with a roll of just one massive shoulder. "A man does not need to be important to have me as a bodyguard." He explains, "Merely wealthy enough to afford me." He flashes a brief but amused smile at that before his face returns to it's normal semi-serious expression, like he has resting 'Stick in the Mud' face. The tragedy. "I do not know much of felines." He continues the conversation, "But anyone whom has lost your attention is certainly lessened for the loss in every conceivable way." "From what I do know, trying to contain a cat that wishes to roam is the quickest way to lose it, miss...?" Piotr looks over towards Selina then, finally she has captured all of his attention for good or ill, especially with the Professor running late. He has time after all, to socialize a bit. He also can see the security detail or part of it over her shoulder so he isn't completely unawares. Just mostly. "I would not wish to try to contain you... but I would enjoy the company for as long as the cat allowed it." Finally, out walks the man of the hour. He's dressed in a simple grey suit with a bright yellow tie. His eyes are hidden behind small circular glasses just barely big enough to cover his eyes and slid down onto his nose. His travels take him right up the steps to the side of the stage a smile is broad on his face as he takes in the surface thoughts from the room. He gives but a single hand motion to quiet the band allowing them to fall all but silent playing softly to keep the atmosphere. "Ladies and gentlemen." He begins to speak adjusting a small stack of cards on the podium in front of him. "I can't begin to say how proud I am to have you all here tonight." As he speaks a figure walks out from the back room. "Your donations will make the difference in the lives of an entire generation of disenfranchised youth." Charles gesticulates firmly and confidently all smiles as he stands tall and proud. There's just one problem. The man Frank had been hunting. He's in two places at once. Stranger still one of them, the one who just walked out of the back room, is holding Thompson. "The lives of this children are in your hands, and the future is yours to m-" "YOU SON OF A WHORE XAVIER!" Screams the man with the gun, interrupting Charles mid sentence. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL OUTTA MY HEAD!" Before opening fire right in the middle of the crowd pointed directly at Xavier. Screams echo out people panic flipping over tables. In an instant it goes from calm to chaos. "Rasputin - is that Russian?" asks Selina, her blue eyes glittering, long black hair falling over her shoulders in waves. "I hope you will forgive me for calling you Peter, then," she says, "As much fun as Piotrrrr is to say." There was a but of a extra roll of the R there at the end. Almost like a cat purring. Strange, that. "Kyle. /Miss/," and she puts emphasis on the 'Miss'. "Selina Kyle," she says, her eyes going half open as her smile grows ever wider. "Perhaps - but I wouldn't want to distract you from your charge... you're not guarding the /Professor/ himself, are you?" she asks, both of her eyebrows lifting up. Curiouser and curiouser. Of course, things get rather interesting rather quickly. A gasp, and the held cigarette wavers. A moment still, and she shifts her hands, shifting in her seat, nearer to Piotr as the shouting rings out... And clever fingers might, in all the distraction, attempt to dip into one of the pockets of his fancy suit, to fish out his wallet, hoping to tuck that away cleanly if she were successful. Even if she weren't - purrhaps she could explain it away another way? At the yelling and guns, and screams and such Piotr's attention is ripped away from Selina and he is on the move. He is not the fastest, being such a big man, but he is /just/ fast enough. Piotr didn't even have time to answer Selina's comment and nor does he notice when she takes stuff out of his pockets, which only keeps them from being scattered on the floor. As he jumps onto the stage he /grows/ literally, adding a foot of height, more width, and most importantly his exposed skin turns to shiny chrome steel by all appearances, segmented with horizontal lines as Piotr becomes Comrade. The nice clothes he was wearing get literally ripped apart by his shift, the sleeves are the most obvious casualty of his increase in size and mass but he manages to get between the shooter and Xavier before the bullets can strike their target which means ricochets will be a very real danger... Frank is just standing there, then he sees Xavier. Target acquired. Before this event, he had suspected that he had some kind of...-way- with people that allowed him to pretty much get whatever he could want. When the gang member just shouts at the top of his lungs at Xavier and starts to open fire, that was Franks cue. He says no words, but what he does do, is in one, epic motion, he opens up his coat to reveal some -weapons- all over his person. Handguns, submachine guns, even a well-hidden sawed off pump action. But most noticeable? The white skull on his chest. Every gang in the -world- knows what that symbol means. That said? Frank starts to open fire himself, two of those machine guns in his hands as he lights up the place, attempting to shoot the Zucco high-ranker, and the man who officially started to open fire. Charles is next. Piotr manages to do his job diving right into the line of fire and saving Charles in the process. It's a good thing to as bullets rip through the air from the Chicago Typewriter. Rounds ricochet off in every direction imbeding themselves in the ceiling and the walls. One or two manage to graze a few of the more wealthy visitors as they run causing them to fall to the ground. A few of the women running manage to tumble as well as their heels break sending them safely to the ground. As Frank opens fire he manages to just barely graze the arm of the copy of the man he'd come to kill. Strangely enough the blood that splatters out of his arm is bright blue. Splattering down onto the ground before he dives out of the way and behind a table. The scrap of clothing he manages to shoot in the process hits the ground and transforms back into plain brown cloth. Selina manages to snag and ID and a lighter in the chaos. A small consolation prize but at least it's something. Even as she ducks back a richochet manages to fly overhead embedding itself into the ceiling as the gun toating gangsters gun clicks dry. Zippos were something that Selina Kyle had not encountered yet. It was interesting - interesting enough to not wish to leave behind. Flipping that in a heartbeat, Selina wears a frightened expression, expecting people to just kinda glance over her as a woman getting the vapors or something, as she squirrels her loot away - lighter was more a trophy, but the ID - that was the pay money for her. Zippo lighter was stashed in her glove, ID down the opposite glove. But in all this confusion... Selina turns her eyes back towards Piotr, her brow curling. "Big Pete had a secret," she says to herself, her eyes flickering from him towards the other. Towards the Punisher. Every gang in the world, and every two-time cat burglar in the world knew what all that meant. It was time to turn the helplessness up to 11. Selina screams - no doubt adding to the cacophony started by other women in there, her eyes on the guns. What she was worried about were ricochets, so putting distance between herself and the fight was best. And if she could disappear altogether, through one of the exits... all the better. Although... Selina pauses, seeing one of the wealthy fallen socialites. It was one of her skills to move as well as she did on heels - so she hopes to stop and help one of the women up, casting one last gaze over towards the Punisher and Piotr proper. Just who were these men? When the gun runs dry, Comrade reaches out and grabs hold of the gun toting goon by the face. He could squeeze and do all sorts of messy things, but there is another problem in the vacinity. "Behind me Professor." Piotr tells Xavier and then he whips his arm around and the goon gets lifted bodily off his feet and goes flailing through the air like a bola made of flesh, but a lot wider and a lot heavier. As he turns to present his broad massive chest to the Punisher, the goon flashes through the air but Frank is just, not there anymore, expertly avoiding the flying body like it was nothing at all as the screams get louder with Selina's addition. The body, the aforementioned criminal, smashes into the wall across the room with a brutal sounding impact that is not going to feel good, at all. Nope. Of course it's not like Frank is the only man with guns in this room, all these crime bosses, police men, chiefs of police, security. Piotr aka Comrade provides a living shield of metal for the professor. Frank grunts as his bullet just barely grazes the arm of his actual target. Though what he does do is that he puts away one of his submachine guns, taking out his m1911 handgun, aiming at the goon boss as he hid like a coward behind his desk. So what does Frank do? Well firstly... He notices a body is flying at high speeds towards him! but he expertly dodges it, rolling under the body and once he's back to his feet, he attempts to fire a shot aimed for the gang boss after taking a guess at where his head might be. Then he'd turn his body towards Xavier, aiming for him...! The professor ducks behind Piotr, like any sane man in his position would. The bullets the chaos, the carnage, is it any wonder he's hiding. It's a strange thing though as he holds two fingers up to his temple and begins looking in Frank's direction. Even as the body flies through the air he's just looking and focusing his eyes. There's something menacing about that look, that glare behind reflective lenses of his glasses. The goon slams into the wall slowly sliding down out of the crater he'd been smashed right into. He's out for the count from the impact taken down in a single strike as his gun falls down to the ground soon before the rest of him. "Mister Punisher...." Charles starts still focusing with his twin fingers on the side of his head. "You're looking rather tired" trailing off as he hardens his eyes. "You should take a nap." Comrade keeps himself between Xavier and anyone with a gun and goes to try and herd the Professor to the rear exit. The big man looks at his ruined clothes only briefly and mutters something to himself in Russian. The other people who have been shot? Not his concern. He wasn't hired by them. Selina is gone though and that makes him nod, "Smart." He says to nobody at all but it doesn't take terribly long for Comrade to get Xavier out, it's not like the walls of the building could stop him if he was feeling prickly and needed an exit... Frank Castle was just letting 'er rip. He aimed his gun at the apparently twin gang member that hid behind that table, pulling the trigger and firing right where he thought the goon's head was. another name off the list. A bullet with a name on it. However, he hears the Professor's voice in his hand, but he wasn't expecting how -strong- the impulse to sleep would be, and Xavier does in fact succeed in taking out the Punisher, causing him to simply fall over on his back before he could fire at Xavier. He lies still. Chaos fades with time. The police secure the crime scene, Xavier and Piotr fade into the night and Frank is collected. It all returns to quiet as the cops collect their statements, the coroner removes the bodies, and the medics the wounded. The world returns to normal. As normal as it ever gets in this part of town. Frank is drug off unconscious from the scene of the crime. Captured in a moment when his quest for vengeance had only seen its earliest moments. No doubt when he wakes up hours later he'll be surprised to find himself not in a police holding cell, but on the edge of town, with nothing more then a small envelope, addressed to him. Inside there's a hand written note which only reads "You're welcome."